1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthotic devices adapted to be worn on a foot and, more particularly, to flexible orthotic devices which can be firmly secured about a foot and thereby enhance the stability of the ankle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals within the pediatric population suffer from pronation. Foot braces have often been employed in an effort to treat pronation by enhancing the stability of the ankle joint. More recently, dynamic ankle foot orthosis, often referred to as DAFOs, have been employed. Typically, DAFOs utilize a thin, flexible sheet of polymeric material that is vacuum formed onto a form. When the vacuum-formed sheet material is firmly secured about the foot of a patient, it increases the hydrostatic pressure within the foot and thereby enhances the stability of the joint.
DAFOs have provided several advantages over earlier rigid braces. DAFOs are generally tolerated more easily than rigid bracing because DAFOs are more flexible and allow some “give.” As a result, the tendency of the patient to forceably “hold” against the brace is reduced. Because the DAFOs contact the foot over a large surface area, the pressure is distributed more evenly and skin breakdown problems are reduced.
While many advantages have already been obtained with existing DAFOs, further improvements are desirable.